1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device for use with an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known from Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 57-163427 a shift lever device for an automatic transmission on an automotive vehicle, the shift lever device having lock means for preventing a shift lever from moving from a parking position and a solenoid for actuating the lock means. After the engine on the automotive vehicle has started operating, the shift lever which has been locked in the parking position by the lock means is released from the parking position on the condition that the brake pedal is depressed. It is preferable from the standpoint of safety that the shift lever remain locked in the parking position unless the condition of depressing the brake pedal is met.
It is also desirable to provide the shift lever device with release means for manually releasing the locked shift lever from the parking position when the shift lever device is to be serviced.